


Day 5: Gags

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gags, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding Crops, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 31
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Day 5: Gags

“You like this, don’t you?” George grinned at his gagged and bound brother. Fred was naked and tied to a chair with his legs spread apart, unable to move. George had just whipped his thigh with a riding crop. “Hmmph!” Fred tried to speak but the ball gag prevented him from uttering anything intelligible. Georges grin broadened. “I could keep doing this for hours, you know, Freddie-dear?” Fred groaned as he was whipped again and looked at his twin with fiery eyes. George raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitched. This was going to be a fun night.


End file.
